Reunion (Chapter)
is the 57 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As soon as Nora descends to the real world, she searches for the runaway spirit she has detected but it no where to be found. Back to school, the summer break has just started and Keima Katsuragi is overjoyed that he has about 40 days (1000 hours) of gaming. In the game shop, Keima buys 50 games while in the convenience store, 12 packs of beef bowls and 16 packs of Yakisoba with some soup. He is now ready to lock himself in his room for the 40 days of summer. However, as he came home, an unexpected visitor came to his house. Keima's mother, Mari Katsuragi, introduces them as childhood friend of Keima, Tenri Ayukawa. But Keima, who wasn't interested in greeting them tries to rushes to his room to play games. Mari immediately grabs and beats him up before forces him to join in on the conversation. Tenri's mother says it's been 10 years since they last met, and tells Tenri to greet him. But Tenri stays silent and continues to pop the bubble wrap. Mari then asks Keima if he remembers Tenri, to which Keima replies that he barely remembers her. Tenri's mother also asks Tenri if she remembers Keima. Tenri observes Keima for a moment and asks who Keima is which dedicate that she also forgot about him. Seeing that, their mothers apologies to each other while Keima finally making his way back to his room. But suddenly, Elsie appears in front of him and offer to play with him much to Keima's despair. Elsie then gives Keima a souvenir, which is a live giant spike ball, that she bought from Hell. The "gift" then chase Keima around while Elsie introduce herself to Tenri mother, who wonder when Mari has another daughter, much to Mari's embarrassed. Just when Elsie look at Tenri, who also glared at back at her, the spirit sensor suddenly reacted to Tenri but it is immediately switched off much to Elsie confusion. After some conversation, Tenri and her mum bid good bye to Mari. At the dinner, Mari asks Keima about how he could forgot Tenri, who is his classmate and also his childhood friend. He replied that he did remember an awkward girl in the class but at the same time he not sure if that were her, which Mari comments how unreliable Keima's memories were. She then stated to her son that he shouldn't treat Tenri that way cause it is rude. Hearing that, Keima is silent before he re-define the phrase "childhood friend" to Mari and Elsie. According to Keima's TOYOTA "childhood friend" definition is as follows: *T: The house next door. - It is the basic of basic rules. *O: Onii-chan/Otouto. - A long relationship that goes beyond than just being like siblings. *Y: Yakusoku (promise). - A spice to an ending. *O: Old memories. - An important part when those childhood memories are part of the past. *TA: Tachiba (position). - You meet again after a complete change in position. After hearing that, Elsie with shocking faces replied to Keima that no one like that existed according to his definition. Keima agreed and declared that the real can't match the 2D world. He also declared that in games, childhood friend intent to be future mate, that's why he won't accept Tenri as his childhood friend. Mari then remind him that Tenri used to live next door with their family, but Keima corrected her by said that Tenri only lived diagonally across from their house, thus making eliminating her from the list. Mari then stated he's so annoying that she couldn't believe she has him as her son. She then stretched Keima's cheeks as a punishment as Elsie was still confused about the sensor's reaction earlier. Back to Maijima, Nora still searching for the spirit that she detect while mumbling how Elsie embarrassed her in front of the entire Hell. She then stated that the spirit belong to her even though she is currently on Elsie's district. Nora then continues her search as Tenri can be seen still play with her bubble wrap. But then, Tenri's eyes become sharp, revealing that she isn't just a normal girl. Trivia *Keima- and 1UP (chapter 57, p.4) * - Osananajimi metaphor. (chapter 57, p.14) **"Drive Your Dreams." is one of slogans. (chapter 57, p.14) **The specific model of the car shown is the 2000GT roadster, driven by Aki from . This car was actually custom-built for the movie. The 2000GT normally exists only in a coupe form. **Keima's explanation of what a childhood friend is suppose to be like. Anyone's who's played the first will know that that's the basic setup for main heroine and childhood friend Fujisaki Shiori. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters